fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is one of the founding members of the Justice League. He is a giant among super heroes, even though he doesn't have any superpowers. He likes to work alone, though he does work with other Leaguers when it's required. Pre-FusionFall When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. At first, Batman fought "plain-clothes" villains without any super powers powers or gimmicks until about six months into his career when he encountered Mr. Freeze, a scientist specializing in cryogenics-turned villain trying to rescue his dying wife. Batman's rogues gallery expanded to include other villains, many of which are insane, such as Bruce Wayne's former best friend, the hideously scarred Two-Face, The Riddler who challenges Batman's intellect rather than his strength, Gotham's gentleman of crime with an obsession for birds and umbrellas, The Penguin, and the clown prince of crime, The Joker, among others. While Batman's rogues gallery grew, his allies did too, including his butler, Alfred , who tends to Bruce Wayne's needs behind the scenes and serves as his confident; Dick Grayson, better known as Robin; Jason Todd, who became the second Robin After Dick Grayson left for Jump City and formed the Teen Titans. Jason was later captured and murdered by the Joker; Commissioner James Gordon, and his daughter, Barbara Gordon who became Batgirl; Jean-Paul Valley as Azrael, a college student who had been brainwashed by a religious organisation; Cassandra Cain, daughter of the villain Lady Shiva; and The Spoiler, or Stephanie Brown who is the daughter of a minor villain, as well as occasional allies such as Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) and Catwoman (Selina Kyle, who are both allied with and against Batman and his other allies at times. Batman also leads the Outsiders, a rag tag group of Super Heroes operating in Gotham City, which includes heroes who are not directly allied with Batman otherwise, such as Katana. Batman is also a founding member of the Justice League, an organisation of Super Heroes untied to handle threats too big for one hero. Other Justice League members include Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman, Flash, The Martian Manhunter, and occasionally, Batgirl, Huntress, Zatanna, Hawkman, and Shazam. FusionFall Batman resides on the Watchtower as one of the last three Justice League members. He is helping Green Lantern with his tech and his ring. They have managed to keep the Watchtower Fusion free. Personality Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and grim hero with a personal vendetta against criminals. Traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't Alfred, the Robins, or the Batgirls. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. He is also a very prominent member of the Justice League and the founder of the Outsiders. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination, intelligence, ingenuity and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversary even for those with superhuman abilities. *'Intimidation:' Batman is renowned for an unparalleled ability to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own in hand-to-hand e.g. Bane and Killer Croc. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength:' He is one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. *'Peak Human Speed:' Batman's speed is comparable with that of the world's fastest Olympic athletes. *'Peak Human Agility:' Batman's agility is much greater than that of an Olympic-level acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *'Peak Human Endurance:' Batman can take a large amount of damage to a certain degree, with considerable discomfort. *'Ingenuity:' Regardless of reality, Batman has always had an inhuman level of ingenuity, allowing him to create clever plans and out-smart all but the greatest of foes. *'Master Martial Arts:' Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even super-humans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. *'Master of Stealth:' Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Expert Marksman:' Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. *'Master Detective:' Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, able to solve cases before anyone else. He is often called "The World's Greatest Detective." *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. His combat tactics and strategic planning are so advanced that he has even been able to come up with plans to defeat super-powerful opponents that he would normally be no match for, such as the other members of the Justice League. *'Tracking:' Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. Nano Powers Some sets (move-sets inspired from Injustice: Gods Among Us): I) 1. Crusader Kick - Damage Point 2. Batarang - Damage Area 3. Scatterbombs - Damage Area II) 1. Stay Down - Leech 2. Uppercut - Damage Point 3. Darkness - Sneak Group Trivia *Batman was the first one to notice Superboy's mood when rejected by Superman. On top of that, he continually tried to get Superman to accept Superboy as his relation due to their shared DNA. *Batman required Robin, while spending his time with the Young Justice Team, to keep his identity a secret. *Bruce's birthday is on February 19th. *Bruce rarely drinks alcohol, and instead fools people by drinking ginger ale instead. *Batman's online screenname is JonDoe297. Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:DC Characters Category:Males Category:Justice League Category:DC Category:Super Heroes